Ward
(Defender) |number= 3 |element= Wood |team= *'Protocol Omega 2.0' *'Protocol Omega 3.0' *'El Dorado Team 01' |seiyuu= Oohara Takashi |debut_anime= Episode 005 (Chrono Stone) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone}}Ward (ウォード) was a defender of Protocol Omega 2.0 and Protocol Omega 3.0 and later on, for El Dorado Team 01. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A veritable wall of a lad. Many get knocked when running into him."'' Appearance Ward is tall and struck bodied. He has maroon hair, yellow eyes and blue lips. When he is Mixi Maxed with Zanark Avalonic, his hair becomes wilder and its colour turns darker. His eye colour also changes to red. Plot He first appeared in episode 5 along with Protocol Omega 2.0. He was just seen doing a pass to another member of the team. In episode 6, he tackled Hayami and also shot at Tsurugi and Matsukaze. In episode 18, he was chosen to be a member from Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he and his teammates were badly beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped from El Dorado's MUGEN Prison. He was later Mixi Maxed with him, being put, in the process, under his control. In episode 39, he reappeared along with some of the other Protocol Omega players. He became a member of El Dorado Team 01 Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Ward, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Omega Elites at Tochan's taisen route) *'Player': Goemon *'Topic': Exotic Pet (珍しいペットの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's park present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Ward, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega (プロトコル・オメガ) at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Photo': Big Drum (大太鼓の写真, taken on the third floor of Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Favorite Animal (好きな動物の話題, obtained outside Kogarashi manor) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Mixi Max form Ward can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Photo': Big Drum (大太鼓の写真, taken on the third floor of Raimon's second building) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Omega Elites' Gallery Ward controlled by Zanak (CS 20 HQ).PNG|Ward Mixi Maxed with Zanark. IG-07-041.png|IG-07-041 IG-08-037.PNG|IG-08-037 IGS-09-063.png|IGS-09-063 IGS-09-072.png|IGS-09-072 Trivia *His dub name “Kilo” like the majority of people belonging to his respective teams makes reference to the NATO phonetic alphabet in this instance referring to the western alphabet equivalent of K. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users